Sectoids (Enemy Unkown)
A Sectoid appears to be more animal than advanced race of aliens. These stange creatures run on all fours like an Ape, yet easily walk on 2 feet. They attack in large groups, perferably groups of 9, but ussualy divide into groups of 3, to gain more ground. A very useful ability the Sectoids have is Psionics. All Sectoids can merge minds with another Sectoid, to increase each others accuracy, but if either one dies, so does the other. The Sectoid leaders, AKA Sectoid Commanders, can give there enemies brain crushing migrains, I couldn't come up with another word for it, and even take complete control over the brain for a short time. Battle vs Sectoid (XCOM UFO DEFENCE) (by Zeldamaster3000 ) The old Sectoids are wandering around a canyon, studying earth plant and animal life, when they here screaming about 2 miles away. It takes them an hour to reach the source of the screaming, and discover that it came from an old house.The new Sectoids have successfully captured the live human specimens. They hope no one has heard the screaming, but they’re not sure. In the distance, one of the new Sectoids see a squad of, what appears to be, hostiles.When the 2 forces finally meet, they contact there leaders. Both said to destroy the other race of Sectoids, and the battle begins!!!!! Old:9 New:9 3 old Sectoids open fire with Ellirium pistols and kill 2 new Sectoids while the rest get into a good position Old:9 New:7 2 new Sectoids take cover behind a car, then lay down suppressing fire with the plasma pistol so that the rest can take cover. They kill 1 old Sectoid in the process Old:8 New:7 An old Sectoid fires his Ellirium rifle and kills a new Sectoid.Old:8 New:6 The new Sectoids split up. 2 new Sectoids mind merge with other new Sectoids. together, they kill 3 old Sectoids with plasma pistols. Old:5 New:6 An old Sectoid shoots a new Sectoid while it is mind merged and kills both Old:5 New:4 The other 2 new Sectoids drop the mind merge. One of them is shot by a stun bomb, while the other charges. The old Sectoids are taken by surprise. The new Sectoid uses it’s claws to wound an old Sectoid, then shoots him with a plasma pistol. Old:4 New:4 The old Sectoids kill the new Sectoid with the plasma pistol. Old:4 New:3 The new Sectoid’s leader comes out of cover and uses it’s Psionics to distract the enemy with an illusion of pain while he get’s his stunned ally into cover. When the old Sectoids realize that they too have Psionic abilities, one of them uses it to frighten the new Sectoid still in cover, causing him to believe a horde of old Sectoids has arrived. The new Sectoid then jumps out of cover and runs straight for the enemy. The old Sectoids shoot him with an Ellirium rifle. Old:4 New:2 The new Sectoid leader wakes up his unconscious ally. While he does, the old Sectoids begin to slowly close in, thinking they have the upper hand. The last new Sectoids mind merge, and prepare for the last stand. They jump out, kill 1 Sectoid with claws, and 2 with the plasma pistol Old:1 New:2 The new Sectoids look around. Seeing no more enemies, they begin to walk away when they realize; there’s one left! But when they realize this, it’s already too late. The last old Sectoid fires a small launcher and stuns the last 2 new Sectoids. As it walks over to finish them off, the leader try’s to call backup. He kills him, but it was too late. TO BE COUNTINUED Winner: OLD SECTOID!!!!!!!!! Experts Opinion The old Sectoids won because of there supperior firearms and intellegence. To see the original battle weapons and votes click here. Category:Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Beast Warriors